Left Unsaid
by ManhattanWitch
Summary: Draco and Harry finally acknowledge that thing between them. This is an apology for my lateness. Drarry, mentions of slash. Fluff like there was never fluff before. hehe...


_**Left Unsaid**_

_Summary__- In what is never said, there is only truth._

_Warning__- M/M, Harry/Draco, Foul language, __don't like, don't read_

Authors Note- This is my version of why Harry and Draco actually fight. Kinda sappy, and definitely a DRARRY, but… One thing. The P.O.V. changes throughout the whole story, but it might be safe to say that it's mostly Harry.

Now, on with the story…

"Oh, shit, there's the damn ferret." growled Ron as they rounded the corner.

"Ronald! Watch your mouth!" Harry chuckled at his friends. They were always fighting about something, and everyone who knew them was wondering why they hadn't gotten together already.

Then Ron's words sunk in. As much as he loved the exhilaration that came from being in a fight, especially with Malfoy, he'd been looking forward to a fight-free morning, and now that didn't look like it was going to happen.

Malfoy was, as always, impeccably groomed, and surrounded by his cronies. Harry tramped down the surge that the sight caused in low in his stomach. This happened to him every time he saw the boy, and he absolutely refused to acknowledge that the reason was because he… No! He was straight, dammit!

Malfoy saw them, then, and his trademark smirk appeared on his lips. "Well, if it isn't the Golden Boy and his dogs- I mean, _friends_."

The Slytherins all laughed at the insult, and Ron reacted before Harry could stop him. "I'd rather be a dog than a ferret, Malfoy."

An ugly sneer twisted the Slytherins mouth, and Harry stepped in. He'd forgotten his desire to have a fight free morning, and he knew just what he should do. "Just shut up, Malfoy."

He turned to his friends and said, "Come on. We're gonna be late to class."

He knew exactly how to provoke the boy into a fight. They were walking away when they heard Malfoy start laughing. "So that's how you solve your problem, huh, Potter? You just walk away?"

Harry ignored him, hands wrapped firmly around Ron and Hermione's arms. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to turn around.

"Don't ignore me, Potter. No one ignores me."

Harry let go of his friends and whirled to face Malfoy completely. "You're an arrogant prick, Malfoy. Why should I care what you want?" _Unless you want me? _He asked, a haughty smirk on his face.

Malfoy growled, and then pushed Harry into the wall. Harry stumbled, then sent a fist flying towards Malfoy. The other boy ducked, then they got into a free for all. Arms were flying, knees were being thrust into stomachs, robes grabbed and torn.

They heard the crowd forming behind them, but couldn't care less. After a few minutes, Harry would up on the floor, face pressed into the stone, hands trapped on his back. Malfoy was kneeling on him, feet on either side of his hips and knees on his back. Harry took a deep breath and finally allowed himself to acknowledge the real reason he got into these fights.

_Don't _"Get off me, Malfoy."

Draco heard him, and struggled with what he was feeling. On one hand, he wanted to pummel Potter's head into the floor, on the other… "You know, I don't think I will. You're rather comfy." _That was so wrong. _He grinned anyway when he heard Potter's growl of frustration.

"You're a fucking perv, Malfoy." _And I like it. Oh, gods and angels._

The retort that Harry knew was coming was cut off before Malfoy had a chance to say it by the arrival of Professor McGonagall. "Mr. Malfoy, get off of Mr. Potter right now!" came the heavily accented command.

With a huff, Draco did as he was told, and got his expected detention. What surprised him was that Potter got a detention as well, even though practically that entire hallway was telling the professor that Harry had tried to walk away.

McGonagall shut them up with an upraised hand and ordered them to get to class. Since it was Potions, Draco smiled, because he knew that Snape would take points off Gryffindor and not Slytherin. By the disgusted looks on the Gryff's faces, he knew they knew, too.

dhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdh

Harry was pissed. He got detention for trying to avoid a fight, and now he was going to miss Quidditch practice because of it. He snarled silently as he made his way to the Transfiguration classroom where his detention was going to be held. He hoped that Malfoy was going to be given a different task, but he was willing to bet that wouldn't happen. The teachers had this stupid idea that forcing the two rivals together would cure all their problems. Harry snorted. What would cure all his problems would be being able to fuc- he cut that thought off before it could embarrass him. He didn't need to deal with his frigging hormones as well as Malfoy, the cause of them.

He entered the classroom and sighed as he was proven correct. Malfoy was already sitting at a desk, waiting for McGonagall to arrive. Harry ignored him and sat as far away as possible. The tense silence lasted until the professor entered the room, and both boys straightened up. She didn't waste any time. "The two of you will clean the entire room, without magic, within the next three hours. You will be released when I return." They just sighed. Of course they had to give up their wands.

Once she'd left, Harry turned to the blonde. "You do need to help, you know that, right?" Malfoy just glared at him, then reached down and grabbed a sponge. They started cleaning without saying a word, both of them trying to ignore the other.

It only took them an hour and a half to make the room spotless, and they sat down, exhausted. They sat like that for a while, locked in silence, until Malfoy broke it with a curse. Harry looked at him curiously. "What's wrong with you?" he asked. _Are you thinking of me?_

Malfoy looked over with scorn. "What do you think? I'm stuck in here with you until McGonagall comes back. What could be worse than that?"

Harry just looked at him and replied, "I'm missing Quidditch practice." Malfoy's sneer disappeared.

"That sucks," he said quietly.

"Yeah." Harry agreed.

Another couple minutes passed before either one of them said anything. Finally, Harry got up and started walking around. When he saw Malfoy looking at him, he said, "What? I'm bored and I can't sit down anymore."

Draco just raised an eyebrow and said, "I hadn't said anything."

He watched as Potter flushed, and he smiled. The other boy didn't see it; he was looking the wrong direction. He was kinda cute when he wasn't saying anything, or being a right arse.

Eventually the boy's pacing got to him, and he snapped, "Would you sit _down_?" he asked harshly. His mood didn't improve when all Potter did was flash him a distracted smile. Draco waited another minute, then got up and grabbed Potters shirt, and threw him into a chair.

Still holding onto his shirt, he leaned down and said slowly, "Stop pacing." _You're driving me nuts!_

Potter looked at him in confusion. "Why didn't you say anything?" he asked quizzically.

Draco closed his eyes and prayed for patience. "I. Did." Potter's flush was so satisfying.

Harry gulped as he was pinned by those arctic eyes. "Sorry?"

He watched Malfoy roll his icy blues, then lean down and growl an inch away from his ear, "Don't be sorry. Just don't do it again."

Harry, for the life of him, couldn't help it. He let out a nearly inaudible whimper. Malfoy didn't seem to notice, thank the listening gods, but it was a near thing. He breathed a sigh of relief when Malfoy let go of him and returned to his own seat, which was far away from Harry's. Now, all he had to do was get rid of his sudden hard-on before they had to get up.

Draco sat in his seat, numb with shock. He was distinctly certain that Potter had _whimpered_ when Draco had threatened him. How was he supposed to take that? Potter couldn't, couldn't possibly want… _Yes he could. _No. He refused to think such ridiculous thoughts. After all, Potter was straight.

It was two very confused teenagers who left the room twenty minutes later.

dhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhhdhdhdhdhdh

The next couple of days passed fight free, and the teachers were starting to think that their solution had actually worked. Too bad they jinxed themselves.

Harry and Draco had been running late to get to History of Magic, and they literally ran into each other in the hallway. There were plenty of muffled curses as the two boys tried to disentangle themselves, pick up their books and get to class.

When they were finally untangled, Draco said "Watch were you're going next time, Scarface."

Harry looked at him in astonishment. "I'm not the one who was running around like a bull in a china shop!" he said incredulously.

Malfoy sneered at him, not about to let Potter see he had no idea what he was talking about.

Quietly, he Summoned Potter glasses and caught them, looking them over.

"You know, maybe you need new specs. These seem rather decrepit, don't you think?"

Potter growled at him, saying, "Give me my bloody glasses, you arse."

Draco loved the way Potter looked as he tried to see in the dim hallway. "No, I don't think so." Draco said, thoughtfully.

"You look much better without them." _You'd look better without anything. _Even though the hallway was dim, he couldn't miss the blush that flooded Potter's cheeks.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry growled. Suddenly, he was pinned against the wall with a warm body pressed against him. He was finding it hard to breathe, and it wasn't because he had another person crushing his chest.

Draco leaned in and said quietly, "Make me." _Kiss me._

Harry didn't know what to do. His favorite dream was unfolding in front of him, and he wasn't doing anything! He quickly made up his mind. He brought his hand up and brushed the pale golden strands from Mal-_Draco's_ face, then leaned in and brushed his lips against the other boys, then brought them back and lightly sucked on Draco's bottom lip. He loved how that made the other boy groan and open his mouth, inviting Harry's invading tongue.

The two boys made out for a while, forgetting about the class they had to go to. Finally, Draco pulled away and took a deep, shuddering breathe. He glanced at Harry, and took in his flushed face, swollen lips and glazed eyes, and smiled. He drew away, bringing his hand up to Harry's face in a gentle caress.

Harry closed his eyes, relishing the feel of a reality that would soon be shredded. He pushed off the wall, and gathered up his things from where they'd been scattered on the floor. Turning away from Draco, he walked to the end of the hall, then turned back. He'd forgotten that Draco still had his glasses. But even as he turned, a beam of multi-colored, radiant light hit him in the face. He crashed forward, falling into waiting arms that wrapped securely around his middle. He passed out with a smile on his face.

Draco grinned as the spell started working its magic on Harry's eyes. In less than an hour, the spell would eradicate any damage to the cornea, iris, optical nerves and retina, and Harry would be able to see without his glasses. Draco hadn't been kidding when he said that Harry looked better without his glasses. Now, all he had to do was find someplace to stash himself and the boy in his arms, so no one would accuse Draco of killing their Hero.

He smiled to himself and called out, "Figgie!" A sharp crack rent the air as the house-elf appeared. She was completely enamored of the Slytherins, and would do anything for them. Some of the other elves said that she was a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherins personal house-elf, and no one saw any reason to disbelieve it. "Yes, Master Draco? What can Figgie be doing for the Master?"

He smiled at the elf and asked "Is there any where we could hid out in for a little while, were no one can find us?" She squealed in glee and Draco's smile became a little more fixed.

"Of course, Master! Figgie will take you there now!"

She leaned over and grabbed Draco's hand and Harry's robes, then transported them with a sharp crack. They landed outside a blank wall, and Draco frowned at the elf.

She said, "Now Master walks in front three times, thinking of what he needs." He did so, and jumped when a doorway appeared out of nowhere. The elf clapped her hands in glee and opened the door, bowing him in.

"Welcome to the Room of Hidden Things, Master." While he looked around, he said, "Thank you very much, Figgie. You have been most helpful."

"Anything for Master Draco, anything!" she said, then disappeared with a _crack! _

Draco moved over to a couch and placed Harry on it, then sat in a chair facing the boy. He had a lot of thinking to do.

dhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdh

Hermione and Ron were worried. Harry hadn't shown up to class, and neither had Malfoy. That was never a good combination. Hermione just hoped that Harry was alright. They left at the end of the class and were walking through the hallways to there next class when Hermione spotted something shiny on the floor. Leaning down, she picked up the glasses that she was very familiar with.

She gasped and pulled Ron's sleeve, and showed him the broken glasses. "We need to tell someone! Harry never walks around with out his glasses!"

Ron was a little calmer. "Maybe he just dropped them?" he asked.

Hermione gave him an arch look, and he backed down. "Really, Ronald, they go on his face. He would notice if he broke them"

The poor boy flushed. They quickly ran to their Head of House, and told her what they knew. She frowned, and told them that she would look for the boys. Hermione and Ron reluctantly went to there next class.

Minerva sighed and fire called the Headmaster.

"Albus," she began, "Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have gone missing, and all they could find was Harry's shattered glasses."

dhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdh

Harry groaned as he woke up, and he heard an amused chuckle. "Don't worry, the pain will go away soon enough."

He cracked open an eye, and saw that, yes, it was Draco in the room with him. "Where the hell are we, and what the hell happened?" he asked, his voice surprisingly rusty.

He heard Draco chuckle again, and say, "Well, we were snogging in the hallway next to the Charms classroom, and-" he cut himself off as he started laughing at Harry's face.

"No, I remember that part," Harry said as he sat up, "But what happened after that?"

Draco tried to keep from swallowing his tongue as he watched Harry sit up. His shirt had ridden up during the last hour, but now he got to see the chest he'd already felt.

"Uh," he cleared his throat and tried again. "I fixed your eyesight." He smirked at the look on Harry's face- priceless!

"You did what?"

Harry couldn't believe what he'd just heard. He'd been meaning to get them fixed, but had never had the time. Now they were, and by Draco Malfoy, of all people!

He barely heard Draco's sarcastic, "I _fixed _your _eyesight,_ Potter."

The use of his last name startled him, and he refocused his attention on the blonde. He carefully got up, and after checking his balance, walked over to Draco. He sat in the other boys lap, straddling the startled blonde.

He curled a hand around the Slytherins neck and said, "Thank you." Then he kissed him.

Draco was surprised, to say the least. He'd actually expected Harry to be mad, but this…No, he'd not expected this. But he relaxed into the kiss anyway.

A couple minutes later, Harry pulled away and rested his forehead against Draco's. "What is this?" he asked.

He felt Draco tense up, then say, "I don't know- but I don't hate you anymore."_ I think I might love you, actually. I might have for a long time._

Harry smiled, and Draco smiled back reflexively. Then Harry took a deep breath, and let it out, saying, "I think I might love you, you know." Then he turned his head away, so he couldn't see Draco's face as he processed the information.

Draco was stunned. He couldn't possibly, no, it wasn't possible. Was it? He'd just said that he might love a Malfoy. But, if it was true… "Harry, I think I love you too."

Harry looked up at him, then, and a huge smile broke over his face. "Good. You know, Ron and Hermione fight all the time, and all anyone says about it is that they should just get together already."

Draco laughed. "If people said that about two friendly Gryffindor's, then they should expect it from us."

Harry laughed with him. Sliding off Draco's lap, he held out a hand to help the other boy up.

"Come on," he said, "lets go shock the world." With a grin, Draco complied.

dhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdh

The entire school was in an uproar. As with most secrets, this one had spread to the school in minutes. Everyone believed that Malfoy had kidnapped Harry, and given him to the Dark Lord! They were searching the entire castle for him, and had yet to find him.

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhddhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdh

Harry glanced over at the boy next to him, searchingly. Draco caught the look and started laughing. Harry thought that the boy had laughed more in the last hour than in the entire time they'd known each other.

"Harry, no second thoughts, I promise."

Harry felt a lot better, then. He had no problem going public right away, but he hadn't known about Draco. They'd figured out that it was about lunchtime, so that's where they were heading. Might as well come out to as big a crowd as possible is what Draco had said, and Harry had agreed.

They walked into the Great Hall and were met with utter silence. Then Hermione jumped up and ran over to him, crying and laughing, while Ron jumped up and pointed his wand at Draco.

Holding the crying girl, Harry snapped at Ron, "What are you doing?!"

Ron, never looking away from Draco, answered, "Don't worry, mate, he won't come near you again."

Harry caught Draco's eye and smiled slightly, then turned back to Ron. In a cold, controlled voice, he asked, "And why do you think that you have any right to keep my _boyfriend _from me?"

The crowd gasped. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy- going out? Not possible! Ron dropped his wand arm and Hermione pulled away, shocked.

In the silence, everyone could hear Ron say, "Boyfriend? Since when?"

Harry looked at Draco and shrugged, indicating that he should tell them whatever. Draco looked over at Ron and Hermione and said, in a deadly calm voice, "Since sixth year."

Everyone gaped. _Sixth year?_ Harry sent a look to Draco, and he just cocked an eyebrow, as if he was saying, _"What?"_ Harry just shrugged.

"But what happened? I mean, we found your glasses broken on the floor of the corridor next to the charms classroom, and we thought something bad had happened." said Hermione.

Harry chuckled. "I tripped, and broke my glasses. Draco helped me up, gathered my stuff and then offered to fix my sight. I agreed."

Then Draco butted in. "The process knocks the patient unconscious for an hour so the magic can work uninterrupted in the body. When he woke up, he was fine." Here he glared at Ron. They were interrupted by the arrival of the teachers.

But before anyone could say anything, Harry held up a hand and said, "Draco is my boyfriend. He didn't kidnap me or sell me to pirates."

Dumbledore laughed uneasily. "No one thought such a thing, Mr. Potter, I assure you." Harry just looked at him.

Then he sighed and said, "This whole fixing my eye thing made me hungry. You can interrogate me later."

Just as he was turning away, Professor McGonagall asked him a question. "Harry, if you've been going out for a year, then why do you two always fight?" The rest of the crowd waited for an answer.

The two boys grinned, then said at the same time, "Make-up sex." Laughing at their teachers horrified expressions, they turned and walked away.

Hermione and Ron made to go after them, but stopped when they heard what Harry and Draco were saying.

"You know, you kept saying that I was your boyfriend." Draco's voice drifted back to them.

"That means, then, that you're my girlfriend." They looked at each other, wondering what Harry would say to that.

Harry laughed and said, "As long as I get you, I really don't care either way."

dhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdh

A little simple, plotline wise, but I like it. Now, what do you think?

Kisses,

MannyWitch


End file.
